


Galra Attack (NSFW, KLANCE)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Licking, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Rape, Monsters, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Tongues, furry?? idk lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance are sent on a mission to explore a desolate village when the Galra arrive and take advantage of their weakness.





	Galra Attack (NSFW, KLANCE)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Includes exactly what the tags tell you. Straight-up gang-rape with voraciously lustful Galras and a deliciously defenseless Keith and Lance.  
> Don't say I didn't warn you.

Keith and Lance had been sent together to explore and examine a small, desolate planet that had sent a distress signal to the castle. When they'd climbed out of their lions, they found themselves in what seemed to be a deserted village. Lance glanced around, attempting to observe any lifeforce, Galra or not.

"Where is everyone? Did the Galra get here first?" Lance wondered, confused. "We've never been too late, whats going on?" It was very quiet, almost too quiet. "Lets have a look around."

"Are you sure it's safe?" said Keith. "What if its an ambush?" His expression and voice were placid, but a feeling of suspicion nagged at him.

"Its fine, Keith, stop being such a baby." Lance said as he led Keith closer into the village. 

It feels as though this was set up by someone. Something is not right here.

In the distance, he saw something approaching. A feeling of alarm intensified as they drew closer.

Nine burly figures could be seen surrounding them from different directions. Lance and Keith stood frozen, beside an abandoned village house. Where could they go? 

Helmets covered the approacher's eyes. They had sharp-toothed mouths, that were dripping obscenely with saliva. Those whose mouths were closed still grinned hungrily, as they circled in on Keith and Lance. For some strange reason, Keith felt as though they were glaring angrily at him. 

"Keith...what...what are they doing? Shouldn't they be attacking?" Lance whispered, clinging onto Keith tightly, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Keith was seized with panic, a flurry of thoughts passing through his head in an instant.

Why are they glaring at me? I feel sick... Is it because Im one of them?

Suddenly, one spoke, it difficult to tell which one was actually speaking, due to their helmets.

"The human boy...The half-Galra's beloved one. I want him, I want him"

Another one spoke up, "Look at him, look! Oh, he's so scared...He looks delicious!" 

This voice came from behind Keith and Lance, they turned their heads quickly to look in the direction of the speaker. Keith realized, with a feeling of cold dread, exactly what the Galra soldiers wanted from them.

"This is... your punishment for being a filthy half-breed"

They closed in, licking their lips lasciviously, as Keith glanced around anxiously for an escape route, a more defensible position, something... They had left their weapons in the Lions and without the Lion or their defense, Keith had no means of fighting them. He sensed he had only seconds to do something before the Galra attacked. 

"Keith?" Lance asked fearfully, "What do we do?"

"Wait," Keith whispered.

Then, the Galra pounced on them.

"Lance, please, run!"

Lance shook his head. "No, I don't want to leave you here!"

Keith reached for Lance, and tried to fight off the Galra with his bare fists, but it was too late, with his back up against the wall and the Galras surrounding his every point of view, he had nowhere to run to with Lance. Two Galras grabbed Lance while the others grabbed Keith away from him. Lance yelped, struggling frantically as the two, large Galras grabbed him—then Lance was pushed against the wall, he was trapped, both Galra held his arms up on the wall, they were so much taller and stronger than he was...

"Keith, help me!" Lance cried.

"Lance!"

A large Galra, the biggest of them there, spoke—

"Half-breed! You want to stop us? No, you cannot no matter how hard you try. Your beloved human... I want to touch him... I want to make him mine."

—he didn't have a chance to react before the large Galra walked over to Lance, caressing his face gently while the two Galra pinning him to the wall watched. 

There were four Galra holding Keith back. One of them roughly yanked Keith up by his hair, grinning at him, as another's tongue traced across his neck and face and leaving a trail of saliva. 

They stopped as they watched the biggest Galra, assumably the leader, spread apart Lance's legs, he held them open and apart against the wall. One of the Galra bit Lance's arm as he tried kicking his legs to resist, sinking its sharp teeth in with obvious relish, and Lance winced, tried to pull away--a trickle of blood slowly oozed from the wound, which the Galra greedily lapped up with its tongue.

"N-no, please, don't—!" Tears forming in the corners of his eyes, Lance tried with all his strength to pull free, but they were so much stronger than him. "Please, don't hurt me..."

He could see Keith being restrained, he was so close that if he could walk a few steps he could touch him, but he couldn't. "keith, I'm scared!" He felt their grips tighten painfully, flinched as they squeezed his thin arms. It seemed they would easily break his arms sooner than letting him go... He went all but limp in their grasp.

"Please—don't, don't hurt him!" Keith pleaded desperately, fighting against the grips of the Galras restraining him. "I am begging you, please, let him g—" and then he was cut off as the one of his restrainers forced his mouth open with its fingers, then slid its long tongue in, a mockery of a kiss. He responded without really thinking, fearful of what might happen if he did not... he couldn't do anything to stop them anyway, and even if he could manage to hurt any of them now, they would probably hurt Lance much worse--he heard the leader speaking, gliding and caressing his fingers over Lance's body.

"Hurt him? Hmm? Not much, if you behave, Paladin." 

The one holding Lance's left side chimed in, "I want to devour him, his blood tastes so good! I want to defile him, I want him, yes!"

"Be patient," the main Galra replied.

"No... please..." Lance whimpered, terrified. "D-don't..." The Galra mission leader stopped caressing his body and ordered the 2 Galras to remove his suit, with much difficulty they did. As soon as the suit was off, the leader leaned down, his long tongue protruded from his mouth and he started licking him all over, around his legs, his groin—the caress of his tongue sent a sudden spike of pleasure through Lance, and he moaned involuntarily, arching his back towards it, hardly believing how his body was reacting to them. Sensing his reaction, the Galra smirked and licked relentlessly at him.

"No, I don't want this to feel good... How are they doing this...? I don't understand... " Lance thought.

The Leader flicked his hand towards the group restraining Keith and one of the 4 Galra from the group approached Lance. He too leaned down and joined the other Leader's tongue at Lance's groin, laughing softly to itself in a way made Lance shiver with fear. The tongues felt like they were everywhere, and their wet, probing touch made him shudder, it sent tingling racing down his spine and made his hair stand on end. Despite his fear, their tongues felt so good; he shivered, panting, his body reacting irresistibly to their touch. He felt dizzy... he tried again to struggle, but it was no use, the two holding him were too much, they were far stronger than he was. He reached shakily towards Keith, tears trickling slowly down his cheeks.

"K-Keith... " he pleaded, "h-help me..."

His whole body was slick with saliva and traces of his blood.

No... with the way they're touching me... I can't help it... when they do things like this...

"Lance, Lance! " Keith strained forward, managing momentarily to get one arm free a Galra's grip—he tried to pull himself away but the other to his right was too fast—it jumped forward, slamming Keith face first onto the ground. Keith cried out in pain and felt that one climb on top of him, it's hot breath in his ear, and then it tore off Keith's suit, with its strong grip. The Galra's voice hissed in his ear, "Bad, bad, Paladin. Your human lover, he is ours now. Watch, Half-breed. Watch us take him. Then, we will take you."

The Galra on top of him laughed, pulling his hair to force his head up, licking and biting at the side of his neck.

Lance... I'm sorry... I... I am powerless...

The other to his right grabbed both of his arms—he winced at the strain on his shoulders—pulling them up and behind him, tongue tracing over the skin almost without thinking. It seemed they did it unconsciously, or by instinct.

"Please... please don't..." Keith said weakly. "Please... stop..." The 3 spoke to him, their voices almost hysterical with excitement.

"Listen to him, how he begs!"

"We like it, Paladin."

"He will like it too. Yes, he belongs to us, and so do you."

Keith shivered as they touched him, despairing as his body reacted to them, as his skin felt electrified under their tongues.

Meanwhile, Lance's senses were overloaded... Every part of his body was being bitten, or licked, or caressed... He felt their tongues pull momentarily away from his groin, and then, he turned his head away, shut his eyes, the Galra holding his right arm kissed him, as the Leader wrapped its long tongue around--

Lance shuddered and moaned, its tongue was incredibly flexible and surrounded his cock like a hot, wet sheath, constantly moving over him. He arched his back, tried unconsciously to move his hips towards the sensation.

Why... there's no way... I can't think... the way they're touching me, I...

Keith was pulled up, halfway off the ground, another Galra sat behind him licking across his neck before biting down hard, sharp teeth digging into his flesh—Keith cried out and shivered as he felt them break the skin and his own warm blood trickle down his chest, only to be eagerly slurped up by others. They assaulted him with their teeth and tongues, he could feel them everywhere, he felt himself growing harder from every pass of their tongues over his groin, overtaken by sensation--he moaned shakily, half from pain and half from the unwanted pleasure.

No, it's not right... I can't help it... Don't make me feel like this...

His body was coated with their saliva, slick, every touch felt intensified. He panted and gasped, trembling helplessly. He sobbed quietly.

The one that had bit into his neck spoke, "He is crying, oh, poor Paladin! Shh, there, there, half-breed, we will make you feel good too."

Keith trembled and wept, defeated.

Lance writhed in the grasp of the Galras, almost delirious. One moved its mouth lower, its long tongue working at his entrance in tiny, teasing movements that made him whimper and tremble. He opened his eyes and looked down at them as they touched him, and somehow through the haze of fear and sensations, all he could think was how much they reminded him of Keith, and how good it felt to have them touching him...

Keith... I'm... I can't... it feels... if they keep doing that, I'll...

As if it could sense his thoughts, the one licking his cock smirked knowingly at him, as the one below it suddenly pushed its tongue inside him, and he convulsed, cried out, startled at how good it felt. It resumed the small, teasing motions with its tongue inside him, and without thinking, without meaning to, Lance strained as if to spread his legs wider, though they were already held apart as far as they could go by the Galras. Nothing he had ever felt before even came close. He could see the Galras smiling at him still.

Keith heard them speaking, their voices silken and purring with satisfaction.

"Yes, you hear him? He moans for us."

"Yes, our tongues, he loves our tongues! You can't compete with us, Half-breed!"

He had no answer for them. He tried to shut their voices out, but it was no use. He always heard them, whether they were addressing him or not. To hear them talking of Lance like that... It hurt more than anything they could do to him.

"The human boy, I want to use him... His mouth, I want his mouth!" the main Galra said

Suddenly, the Leader of the Galra roughly grasped Lance's hair—he winced, automatically tried to pull away—another of them forced his mouth open before the Leader shoved its cock into his mouth. He nearly gagged on it, but regardless, he knew what to do, and he moved his lips and tongue over it, helpless to do anything else.

It was larger than Keith's, the Galra were all bigger, stronger, rougher in every way... but Lance could feel, as they touched him, almost like they were only more of Keith... inside him, caressing him, licking him, holding him. Like imperfect copies, feral copies, copies possessed of uncontrolled desire. He focused on the thought, held onto it. Maybe... if that was all they were, then this wasn't so bad...

They remind me so much of Keith... I...

"Keith... ah... Keith..."

One of the Galra holding Lance laughed softly and turned its face toward Keith, smiling. It spoke to him, "Oh, listen to him, half-breed! We are the same as you. He wants you, he wants us. You are so much like us, Paladin."

"I'm not... I'm not like you..." Keith protested through tears. "I'm not... I wouldn't hurt him like you!"

"Oh, you wouldn't? Ah, but you touch him like this, too, don't you? Yes, you need him, you lust for him. You call it 'love'."

The Galra withdrew its tongue from inside Lance, and he gasped at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Then, he felt more movement, felt them changing positions, and something much harder pressing against him, pushing into him—his startled cry was muffled, the Galra's cock felt huge, his eyes watered, and he had barely any time to adjust before it began to thrust into him hard, almost knocking the wind out of him—he saw stars in the corners of his eyes every time it slammed into him as deeply as it could go. His mouth was too full for anything more than stifled groans to escape as the Galra fucked him.

It's so deep... It feels so hot inside me... more... harder... no, what am I...

He gave a muffled cry as the Galra Leader tightened its grip on his hair, thrust its cock all the way into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat—he couldn't breathe, he felt a moment of panic, struggled vainly—then he felt it come down the back of his throat, filling his mouth. He tried to swallow it, heard the Leader's low groan as it finished, letting its cock slip out of his mouth. Lance coughed, there was more than he could swallow at once or even fit in his mouth and the Galra holding his left arm eagerly kissed him, drinking the excess from his mouth, licking it from his lips, humming in satisfaction.

Keith shut his eyes, tears streaming down his face, it wasn't right, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't stop them... He didn't even have control over his own body's response... The caresses of the Galras' tongues and hands over his body had reduced him to a quivering mess, completely at their mercy. Defenseless, a prisoner.

Lance... I'm sorry... With them doing these things to me... I...

He heard their excited voices, uneven with desire.

"He feels good, so good, yes..."

"Half-breed, we see why you want him so much! So tight, so hot..."

"I want him too, I want him!" another chimed in.

Keith had only a second to register the last few statements before the Galra behind him roughly jerked his legs apart and held them there, and then he gave a startled moan as he felt its long tongue slide down between them and in—

"Don't—ah—!"

It worked its tongue inside him, licking him open steadily, and Keith panted desperately, he'd never felt anything like this, the Galra's tongue was slowly stretching him open, moving inside him, it felt like it was touching every sensitive place inside him at once.

I can't help it... it feels so good... when they touch me like this, I can't fight it at all...

Lance moaned helplessly as the Galra fucked him, so roughly it hurt and he knew he would have bruises on his hips but he was so close...

Fuck me... no, I'm... why... Ah, no, I'm going to... !

—his body shoved back with the force of its thrusts, harder, faster—building—then he gasped, cried out, arched his back sharply—shuddered and came hard, the Galra's drinking it from him, lapping it from his body. Then the one inside him groaned, dug its hands into his hips, bit down on his shoulder as it filled him with its own cum. Lance's body quivered as he rode out the spasms, and the Galra slipped out of him. He felt its fluids leaking from him.

And then Lance felt more movement, felt himself pulled back, and he yelped as one of the Galra's that had been holding him shoved its cock inside him, only a few moments after the last had pulled out.

"Please... s-slow down," Lance pleaded, but it ignored him, thrusting into him hard, his body little more than a warm hole for it to use, responding on its own without the slightest bit of input from him, manipulated by the Galras' constant touch.

The one fucking him slowed for a moment, the other one who had been holding him came in front of him, no one was holding him now, if only he could run! But then, lining its cock up against him. Lance felt a moment of panic, struggled reflexively, eyes wide in alarm as he realized what it was about to do—one was already so big, two couldn't possibly fit, they were going to tear him in half—!

"No, w-wait!" Lance gasped and keened sharply, "Please, don't—!" as the second Galra's cock thrust into him from the front alongside the first, laughing softly to itself—almost purring—as it sheathed itself in him. Lance's whole body trembled violently, the two together were so big and they were so deep inside, he felt like he was being split in two! The Galras inside him groaned, grasped at his hips, licked at his neck, completely absorbed in him. Devouring him.

Keith heard their voices, shaky with pleasure.

"Oh, oh, so good, ah, yes!"

"Yes, yes, the human boy, he feels so good!"

"Of course you want him... Is this how he sounds when you take him, half-breed?"

"K-Keith..." Lance panted weakly, as the first Galra shifted a little, started to move again, its cock slid against the other one inside him and it stretched him so far, a deep throbbing ache from the waist down, it was just so much... It hurt, but... something in the ache felt good, too.

Somehow, he couldn't help but think they just filled him so perfectly... he moaned shakily, how did it feel so good, it was like when Keith was inside him but so much more, and there were two...

I feel so full... it's so much... it hurts, but...

The second one inside him smirked and thrust forward suddenly and Lance gave a sharp cry, corners of his vision blurring—the first answered with its own thrusts, gripping Lance's hips harder and biting at his shoulder. Lance shivered, moaned, he couldn't move, couldn't do anything but let himself be taken and filled, let the Galras use him.

With little space to move, the two Galras could only thrust slowly, and Lance writhed in the grasp of the others, he felt pleasure overtaking him, starting to build again, he could hardly believe it when so little time had passed, when the Galras had only just finished licking his cum from his stomach and chest. Dimly, he was aware of the Galras restraining Keith too, of them touching him just as he was being touched.

It's so hot... It feels like my body is burning... ah, if they keep doing this, I really will...

Keith whimpered, strength completely drained from him, as if the Galra's flexible tongue was steadily sapping his energy from inside—one of the other Galras moved behind him, and a ragged cry escaped him as he felt its tongue slide into him too, the two tongues thrusting alternately inside him. It seemed their tongues could penetrate him without resistance, it felt so good... His thoughts were a mess.

Please... more... ah, what am I saying? I don't know...

One Galra purred to him, he could hear the desire in its voice, feel their own pleasure reflected in every word.

"You see, we can make you feel good just like your human lover. You heard how he loved our tongues too, yes. You see why he moaned so much for us! Moan for us, Paladin."

Their voices seemed to only render him more helpless and Keith went utterly limp, without thinking he obeyed, moaning and crying out without thought, without restraint, he was close, he was so close—he could feel the two Galras tongues buried inside him begging for him to come—

—one of the others shifted under him, wrapping its tongue around his cock and swallowing it down to the base, and the two tongues moved faster inside him, thrusting, moving, he shuddered and cried out and came so hard he screamed, the Galras never slowed down or let up, and he spasmed uncontrollably, shivering, twitching.

With an obscene slurping sound, the Galras pulled their tongues out of him. On his knees, he shook, would have collapsed if not for the Galra holding onto him, his breath coming in shallow gasps. And then after only a few moments one of them lifted him up off the ground, moving to lay down on its back, pulling him back towards it, another biting onto his shoulder and roughly jerking his legs apart—

—he panicked, struggled, it didn't do any good—they forced him down and impaled him on the waiting Galra's cock, sliding in easily with Keith still stretched and slick from their tongues—Keith cried out weakly, his body still twitching in the aftermath of his orgasm. The Galra he was riding growled and held onto his arms as it began to thrust upward into him, and he could hear it moaning too, and it sounded so much like himself...

Another leaned down in front, and kissed him, and he tasted his own fluids on its tongue.

"Ah, you are so tight inside, Paladin!", the one thrusting into him moaned

He couldn't think, couldn't process any of it—everything was a blur, he could feel the Galra that was holding his legs caressing his body with its long tongue, briefly darting into his mouth before sliding lower and he winced as it wrapped delicately around his cock, even a light touch was almost too much—but he felt himself harden under the attention regardless, his body responding without his thoughts, not his own to control but merely a warm thing for the Galras to touch and use.

The way my body responds to them... I'm so helpless...

"Please...d-don't... " he begged, his voice weak and thin, and one of the other Galras kissed him, he nearly choked as it forced its tongue down his throat, and then it withdrew, and then it had grabbed the back of his head and shoved its cock into his mouth instead.

Keith coughed, tried to pull away—it was no use, the Galra had a strong grip on his hair, and it thrust roughly into his mouth, just using him the same as the one below him. The Galra that roughly thrust into him from below sat up halfway, digging its teeth into Keith's shoulder. He barely noticed the bite anymore, his body was a confused mess of pain and pleasure--the one fucking his throat pulled out most of the way but kept its grip on his head so that another Galra could present itself to him too.

"Do it, half-breed!"

"Both of us, together, yes, yes!"

They were just giving him direct orders now... Keith tried to move his lips and tongue over the two of them, hoping it would be enough—the Galra fucked him harder and he nearly screamed, but his throat was too hoarse by then, he felt it hitting that spot inside--

No, how can I be... I'm going to—again—!

With a high whine, he felt himself coming again, barely able to concentrate as spasms wracked his body. He felt the one inside him come first—it held him down, buried as deeply as it could go—he could feel the fluids filling him, hot and thick. And then both of the ones in his mouth, he squeezed his eyes shut and tasted them as their cum filled his mouth, coated his face, his hair.

They pulled away from his mouth and he coughed, it was dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin to his chest, coating him, though he barely noticed it with his body already so slick with the Galras' saliva. Two of the three Galras leaned down, eagerly licking their own fluids from Keith's lips, as the one below him slipped out of him, sitting up behind him. Satisfied that Keith was too weak and exhausted to make any further attempt to fight or escape, they just let go of him, and he collapsed to the ground.

The Galras inside Lance had found a rhythm of sorts, thrusts alternating and constantly moving, slower than the individuals, but steady and unceasing. Lance was so close, he could feel it, like a burning deep in the pit of his stomach—

No, it's too good, I... I can't believe it... I'm... I'm going to—

—both of the ones inside him pulled his hips down, a single hard thrust in unison, hitting that spot deep inside—he screamed, felt like he might pass out as he came, coating his stomach and chest with it—he felt them spend themselves inside him, so much that it spurted out around their cocks. Uncontrollably twitching, he fell limp in their grasp as the orgasm wracked his body. After a few moments, the two Galras pulled out of him. It felt like his insides had been hollowed out, a dull throbbing ache reaching all the way up into his stomach.

He closed his eyes, his body was so sore, he felt so tired... to his surprise, the Galras just released him, and he slumped to the ground next to Keith. Then, suddenly, the Leader received a message, they all halted in place, turning their heads to watch the Commander's response. 

The Leader nodded and one by one, the Galras turned away, and headed into the distance. Keith watched them go, barely able to hold his head up.

He thought to himself, "You torture me but you do not want to kill me? ...So, you punished me by hurting him..."

He felt too drained to contemplate it further. It was like a vast weight had settled on him.

Lance had never felt so exhausted. His arms and legs felt like the bones had been removed and every part of him ached terribly... Darkness crept at the corners of his vision. He felt Keith's hand brush against his before he found himself losing consciousness.

"L-Lance," Keith said softly. He hurt everywhere, he felt immeasurably weary. "Lance... I'm... sorry." And then he, too, slipped into unconsciousness, a lump on the ground.


End file.
